As Fate Would Have It
by foodnetworkstar
Summary: Sitting by the camp fire, Kagome sings a song to Shippo that has deeper meaning. Inuyasha is going to find out what that meaning is. InuxKag


Has anyone here read my other story "Last Thing on my Mind"?

Disclaimer: I, Foodnetworkstar, do not own Inuyasha and co. These lyrics I wrote, so I have some ownership on them. Please, do not use without permission.

Inuyasha and Kagome were just sitting there. And, no I am not kidding. They were just watching flies run into the flame of their fire. Shippo was snoring, every once in a while mumbling word that sounded more like grunts than anything. The sky's soft pink glow left and the darkness of night took over.

Kagome sighed. Sango had ditched her to go stay with Miroku, to celebrate their marriage. Inuyasha told the poor guy he hoped it was a girl, then burst out laughing. It was only them, along with Shippo, who were still looking for the jewel shards.

All of a sudden, a badger popped out of nowhere and landed in the fire. It burst out of the flame a let out a blood curdling scream. Shippo slept on.

Kagome's eyes popped out of her head as she couldn't help stare. The poor things butt was on fire, and Shippo continued to snore happily.

Inuyasha was amazed. Never in his life has he ever seen such a stupid thing, Shippo was smarter than this!

He just stared at it until he let his eyes wander to where Kagome was. Her eyes were wide with wonder and she was beyond appalled at the thought that anything could be so insane. Finally the badger ran away through the woods.

He burst out laughing until he had to clutch his sides, they hurt so badly. Kagome was awestruck at the thought that Shippo had slept through it all. All that noise! The screaming, hissing, yelping, and now Inuyasha's laughter. What an amazing kid.

After Inuyasha had clamed down, Shippo woke up. He was mumbling about Kagome being eaten by Naraku, and Inuyasha watching as he held Kikyo. Then he asked Kagome to sing him a song.

Kagome thought, and came up with the song her mother used to sing to her after her father left them, never to return.

Slowly she hummed, reading her voice to sing:

"_Destiny _

_Will lead me _

_To the man _

_To hold my hand"_

A memory came flooding back to her. Her father's face smiling sadly as he told her why he had to leave her. She could feel the roughness of the shrine's roof under her fingers as it was all those years ago.

The sunset was shining, enlightening her father's face. Sad tears poured down his face, as he clutched his baby girl close. She was only five at the time, but could still smell his unique sent.

"_Your mother and I had a fight, honey. This one is much different though, I'm leaving today. I have no more time to live. I'm going to die, or more like kill myself. I want you to know that I love you, Kagome, and I always will. I always will." _His last words were so soft, so sweet; she felt the tears already pouring down her cheeks.

"_No, Daddy, don't leave me!"_ She had to figure out a way to stop him, because she loved him.

"_As you see_

_No longer an I me_

_But I've learned to know_

_As I've learned to grow"_

All the memories of Inuyasha running off to Kikyo invaded her mind. The way he held her, how he made promises to her, and broke the ones that he had made to herself. But of course she was only his shard dector.

She remembered the way her mother had cried when the letter was found in the place of her father. How he had apologized in the letter and had said that he would rather be dead then to leave her in divorce. She had held her mother in her small arms as they both cried. Later that week her mother had found out that she was going to have Sota.

That was the last thing that her father ever gave her, and though she may not look it sometimes, Kagome treasured him more than anything.

"_As fate would have it,_

_My heart has broken_

_In your arms _

_The rain got in to soak it"_

Memories of how she loved it when Inuyasha would hold her, cuddle her close to his chest. Just recently she decided that she would forget all feelings she had for him, but when she came back, he held her close and whispered that he so afraid that she would never come back. The tears poured down her face and she was lost in his embrace

How easily those words were lost when she came around again.

Her heart was so fragile, broken so far that it looked like the jewel shards in her body.

"_Now my life_

_No longer lives_

_Sitting alone,_

_I've got no friend"_

Somehow she would move on. Somehow she would live without him. Her mother will help her, her mother has been there, has done that, she would know how.

"_What did I do, how could I have done that? Oh, Kagome, I wish your father was here."_ I will see him soon mama, and I will say hi for you.

"_Go on live your life_

_The way it's meant to be_

_Without the memories_

_Without thinking of me_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on without)"_

Father never came back; he left his little girl to protect her baby brother, all alone. Every day she had to fight to keep away the words that killed her childhood, to preserve his. The horrible memories came crashing into her mind. How she would barely be able to walk up the shrine's stairs, and how her mother would come running out with Sota close behind. Sometimes she would pass out from the unbearable pain.

"_Leave this house_

_Take your life _

_Away from me_

_I just want to stay on stride"_

Laughter filled her mind as the memory of Sota's first birthday filtered in. No one ate cake that year, not after he had slobbered all over the trick candles.

"_Your father would have loved this! Oh Kagome, could you go find the camera, I must have a picture of this"_

"_Yea mama, I'll be right back!!"_

I'll be with you in spirit from now on Mama. Why? I just can't live like this, no, knowing that he could never love me, it's just too hard. My soul will go to Kikyo, but she will have to die at one point, and then the soul will be mine to give to you.

"_As fate would have it_

_My heart has broken_

_In your arms_

_The rain got in to soak it_

_Baby now my life _

_No longer lives_

_Sitting alone_

_I've got no friend"_

But that wasn't true, was it? She had Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and…

Could she count Inuyasha as a friend? She loved him so much, and she couldn't care less if he hated her, just as long as he was with her, just as long as he was by her side.

Why was she heart broken when he ran off to Kikyo, because she loved him.

Because she needed him to survive.

"_Kissing' the sun at the morn_

_Of each day, Leave_

_Take your scorn_

_I don't need it anyway"_

I really should listen to these lyrics, shouldn't I?, Kagome mused.

She remembered how her mother would sing this part as if she were trying to rid her self of the fact that she desperately needed father.

It was like her saying she didn't Inuyasha to survive, even though she knew she did.

"_Baby you see_

_I can be me_

_I just live my life _

_Just keep being free"_

The thoughts of what she going to do when she got the chance to go home drifted in. How much blood would be spilled? Would anyone cry for her? Would Inuyasha come and stop her? And if he did would he understand her reasons?

"_As fate would have it_

_My heart has broken_

_in your arms _

_The rain got in to soak it"_

She stopped any more memories from coming back in. She took a deep breath an finished the song.

"_Now my life _

_No longer lives_

_Sitting alone_

_Without a friend_

_Mmmm_

_Sitting alone_

_I've learnt to live_

_Singing my song _

_I've learnt to live_

_Being me _

_I've learnt to be free _

_Baby_

_As fate would have it_

_My heart has broken_

_In your arms _

_The rain got in to soak it_

_Now my life_

_No long lives_

_Sitting alone_

_I've got no friends_

_Sitting alone…_

_I've got no friends"_

Kagome looked over to see that Shippo had fallen asleep. She sighed as she scooped him up and crawled into her sleeping bag. Her eyelids felt heavy and as she let them droop, she heard a rustle behind her. Looking up she saw Inuyasha standing over her. She smiled softly as he stroked her cheek. He asked her the simple question of what she was thinking of as she sang, and that she was not to tell him "nothing" for her scent told him other wise.

My father, she whispered as watched her. I was thinking of when my father left me for the other side, when he killed himself. The tears were pouring freely down her face.

Before she knew it, a pair of strong arms was wrapped around her, almost as if telling her everything was going to be alright. She let herself fall completely into his arms, and he just nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek while whispering sweet phrases into her hair. After a while, she slowly stopped crying. She lifted her tear-stained face to meet his soft one. Strong, callused hands of the boy in front of her reached up to stroke her face.

I had no idea, the words spilled from his mouth.

Neither did I, she whispered burying her nose into his chest.

He lifted her head and kissed her mouth with a sweet loving sense, that she knew that he loved her.

Neither did I, he repeated.

If anyone sees a mistake, let me know. And if you have and InuxKag story you would like me to read, let me know.

This is a style that I have never tried before, so please don't judge it.

My other two stories are

"Last Thing on My Mind" –complete one shot

"I'm Here and Very Real" -In progress

foodnetworkstar


End file.
